kILLZONE:The Phantoms
by Sinniemon
Summary: After the peace treaty with the ISA and Helghan, a unit was formed to keep balance between the two colonies and intervene at any time. This team was known as the Phantoms
1. The Phantoms

The interplanetary Strategic Alliance settled on a treaty after the terricide on Helgan. The mass movement of soldiers and civilians to one half of planet Vekta was

shaky at best and there was many skirmishes between the two while the wall was being set in place. The ISA watched from Vekta and other planets nearby as the

colonization of enemies were put together.

From Earth, the ISA watched as they were sandwiched together. Many of the members of Earth Defense Fleet were outraged since it was their blood that was spilled

to protect the Vektans. All that was known was that the peace would not last for long. Eventually that wall would fall. As valiant as the Shadow Marshalls were, they

could not withstand an attack. They know this. On Earth, a unit of soliders was put together to help even the odds. A unit that was so unstoppable, there was no

unit, not even the helghasts best that could compete with them. They were called the phantoms. These select group of soldiers would pulverize the enemy at any

cost and restore order to the planet of Vekta. Now commander Templar picked men himself for this unit. This unit was commanded by Cornel Sinjin Jones. Jones

was a survivor of the Terricide. He was one of the few who was left stranded on planet Helghan that actually made it off the rock in time. He was an expert in

Guerilla Warfare and knew how to make use of any asset on the field. His second in command was a sniper by the name of Dillion Mathews. He was the son of a

sniper who was there during the war on Helghan known as Jammer. He knew that one shot could change it all. For him that one shot would be Visari. A chance that

he would gladly take. Tony Ramirez was the nephew of Rico Velasquez. He did not take to his Uncles use of a machine gun, but took demolitions as a second

language. He was married to a Helghan Scientist by the name of Taylor Storozynsky who sought refugee on Earth after the beginning of the war on Vekta. The final

part of this A team was Wesley Young. He was the machine gunner and the only soldier who never actually saw any real combat. He came into the ISA at the very

end near the Terricide. Though untested his vigor was enough alone to earn him a spot among the best. These few were the spearhead of the counterattack in case

of Helghan invasion. Fro these soldiers, the threat was all to real, and they were always in a state of alert.

* * *

Sinjin awoke to the feeling of someone touching his back. He rolled over and fell on the floor. The morning cup of coffee was not enough for this war veteran. The

pain of hitting a solid surface was enough to wake him up. "Wake up," said a voice coming from the other side of the bed. "Denver, its Sunday," Sinjin said as he

stumbled to his feet. "No, It's Friday, you have to report in,"Denver said. Sinjin walked over to the shower and cut it on. To him, this was both a soothing

experience and a dangerous one. He could think a lot better in the shower. He could also remember being in the Jungles of Helghan with rain hitting his back

every waking moment. Denver, who was a Psychologist, tried so hard to find out a way for him to make piece with his wartime experience and he had improved.

After a quick shower, he got dressed and put on his uniform. Then it was straight to the base. To others he looked like a normal businessman on his way to work.

However the reality was too chilling to speak of. He swiped his card at the gate and was let in to the base. Large troop ships from Earth Fleet were dormant like

empty skyscrapers. Soldiers ran around and kept sharp for another mission that might never come. Gunfire could be heard from the practice range. He walked

into the building designated only by the number 3. This was the housing of the Phantoms. He walked inside to find his soldiers working out on many of the

different machines. Dillion Tony and Wesley got up to greet him as he entered the room. "Good Morning, I think today's a good day to do some shooting, so get

your gear and get over to the range, I will meet you there," Sinjin said. To soldiers, shooting was the most entertaining way to spend time. The gun ensured

survival if you were good enough with it, so practicing was always a topic. They grabbed their gear and headed over to a large white building. Inside were firing

lanes and wide open areas with pop up targets that would show themselves at random. Sinjin looked down at his beat up M82 Assault rifle. Even with all the

advances in technology, Sinjin saw that this rifle was more dependable. "We practice all the time, do you think that we will ever have to use our skills," Dillion

asked. "I don't know, I would like to believe that we don't but I know better," Sinjin answered. "Don't you want to take the shot at Visari," Sinjin asked. "Every

day," Dillion answered. "The fact is that Visari wont back down from a fight, and we wont either, so eventually, it will happen," Sinjin said as he loaded his rifle.

Sinjin knew very little about the distance of land between the walls of the two cities. The ISA and Helghast were already at war. It just wasn't official yet.


	2. First Contact

Soon the phantoms were on their way to Vekta to rescue a shadow marshal. Both sides used spies and these spies would

be captured. Usually the ISA would disregard any spy involvement, this guy was different. So the Phantoms would be sent

into Helghan territory for the first time. Sinclaire, a shadow marshal himself, took great care in picking the phantoms to

take care of this task. He knew something and it was up to the phantoms to get him out alive. They looked at the large

metal door in front of them that led into no man's land. The first part of the operation was to get across. They would use

their cloaking devices to get to the other side, then sneak in and get him from a holding cell in the prison. "You guys

ready," Sinjin asked as he looked behind him. His soldiers had the look of nervousness. "Stay behind me and get space

between you, I will get you across," he said. The door slid open and they put on the cloaking device and turned it on.

The mission was a go. They slipped out into the hazy darkness. The charred remains of trees and leaves were scattered

around.

The sound of ATACS and drones roared over their heads. The cloaking devices were working. They would soon be on the

other side. The closer they got the wall, the more resistance they encountered. Patrols of Helghast soldiers

were everywhere. They would hit the ground fast and hope they weren't stepped on. Above them, the lasers of snipers

in guard towers scanned the area for prey. However they failed and the team stacked up against the wall that would

lead them into Helghan. They would have to slip in behind some Helghast soldiers to get in. "I got this one," Dillion said

as he looked at the control panel. He opened the door and they sped inside. It was roughly 2 miles to the prison. In

between them and the prison were checkpoints and soldiers. Great care would have to be taken if they were going to

survive. Every once in a few minutes, Sinjin would report in to commander Templar, who was watching a live feed from

a low orbiting satellite. Climbing up on top of the shacks and shanty's of the inhabitants of Helghan, they grew closer to

the prison that seemed to barely hang on in the skyline. Every ten minutes they would stop, look around them, and

listen to see if they were being followed. Then they would continue on their journey. No one said a word to each other.

All of that training made it so they wouldn't have to. Everyone was doing their job. They reached the first checkpoint.

"Suppressors on," Sinjin said as he twisted a cylindrical suppressor onto his M82 rifle. Dillion laid prone with his gun on a

bipod. They marked targets on their HUDs system to make sure they were attacking as many targets as possible. It was

a possibility that they could be compromised at any time if one got away. If so, they would have to rush the prison head

on. "Dillion, shift fire to the communication array, take out the controls so they cant report in," Sinjin said. "Roger that,"

Dillion said as he sighted in on the communications panel. Then, Sinjin gave Dillion the go ahead, and he sent a bullet

into the display panel. Sinjin, Tony and Wesely took out their targets as Dillion switched firing positions. Five targets

were on the scene and there were five dead bodies. There was no time to hide the bodies so they would have to hustle

to the prison in order to get out before the reinforcements arrived. They could see the entrance to the prison. Heavily

guarded, it seemed impossible to get in, but the wouldn't knock on the front door. The team would scale the walls up to

the top. "I got Visari on 20th floor," Dillion said as he sighted in. "Hold fire Dillion, she is not the target yet," Sinjin

said as he took hold of the barrel of Dillion's gun. "Sonar Kellan's holding cell, see if they have moved him yet," Sinjin

said to Dillion. Dillion's scope revealed an empty room. "He's not there," Dillion said. "Tony, get the OWL in the air,"

Sinjin ordered. The OWL took off and started facial recognition. There was another long wait. "The OWL says he aint

here either," Tony said. "Eagle nest, this is Phantom 1, negative on facial recognition, he aint here," Sinjin said into his

radio. "Roger that Phantom 1, we just picked him up on IR. He is making a break for the wall. Keep out of sight and

provide support when necessary," Said Templar The Helghst at the gate became spooked and started to point their guns

back into the prison. "Take em Dillion," Sinjin said. He scanned around for any sign of Kellan. He was making a break for

the cargo container cranes just insdie the wall. Dillion finished taking out the soldiers and they started to move back

towards Kellen. Kellan went towards a tower just inside the Helghast side of the wall. It was an ATAC drone charging

station. They spread out among the cargo containers and watched as Kellen went towards the tower. A shot rang out

and one of the Helghast was dropped immediately. "Dillion," Sinjin said. "Not me," Dillion answered. "Dillion, scan and

find that sniper," Sinjin said. Sinjin's eyes were glued to Kellen's every move as he went up to the tower. From the left a

soldier in Helghast uniform stood up and went into the tower with Kellen. Something was off. From the container, Sinjin

saw them talking but not killing each other. "That's Maya Visari," Tony said as he looked through his binoculars. "Tony,

call that in," Sinjin said. Below them, they heard soldiers massing to take back the tower. The drones left the charging

station but did not attack Kellen, they fired on the ground drones. Still, Kellen wouldn't survive long without the

help from the Phantoms. "Eagle this is Phantom 1, we are engaging targets going along the roads to the tower, be

advised I have Maya Visari inside with Kellen," Sinjin said. "Roger, do not engage Visari, all other targets are declared

hostile," Templar replied. "Roger that, we are engaging," Sinjin replied.


	3. A first impression

Dillion shot first and the whole scene went straight to hell. The Helghast kept their attention on Kellen and upped their

efforts to end his life and the life of Visari, who had apparently just gone rogue. Over head the engines of the ATAC drones

whizzed and burned while they went to engage the drones and Helghast on the ground. One the other side of the battle

was Kellen, who fired shots from a minigun at the approaching soldiers. Kellen had to make it out alive. That was the

priority. Whatever Visari had told him was of great importance to Templar and Sinclaire. Through the dust and smoke of

this hellish scene, the Helghast were being cut to pieces and Kellen seemed bent on living another moment. As the

Helghast tried to retreat, they ran right into the bullets of the Phantoms rifles. "Sir, Kellen is getting on that ATAC," Dillion

said as he watched Kellen get on the back of the drone. He was lifted up and out of sight. "He must have gotten over the

wall," Sinjin yelled as they picked off the last soldier. They cloaked themselves and made their way to the Helghast side of

the wall. They threw ropes over the side and repelled up and over back into no mans land. They took refuge on the ISA

held side of the wall as drones battled each other. That was the mission they needed. They were officially tested in

battle.

* * *

The Phantoms were always under strict rule from the politics of the day. The assumption that they had the discretion of

shooting to not kill was a dream. To the Helghast, the sign of the Phantoms was an act that war had already begun.

While Visari made plans for war, and Kellen was sent to capture a scientist named Massar, all the Phantoms could do

was watch. They had the power to overthrow a nation in one shot, but they were a last resort unit. Sinjin never got an

answer from Kellen, or Templar, or Sinclaire as to why Maya Visari helped Kellen out of that territory. That was just the

way of things. There was a need to know basis, and they felt that Sinjin doesn't need to know. While they waited for

their next assignment they trained and worked and trained in a never ending cycle. They were on Vekta until the crisis

was over. It was only a matter of time until that wall would be breached. The Helghast would pour in and try to take

over.

* * *

"Templar, this is bogus, we could kill Visari and end it," Sinjin said on the holographic screen. "And then I'd have a

million angry helghast soldiers coming over that wall," Templar replied. "Plus they would kill Massar," he continued.

"Templar, she is a scientist, we have thousands of them, she defected to them, in my book, she needs to die," Sinjin

said in protest. "I know, I feel the same way, but the political leaders don't want bloodshed," Templar said back. "There

has already been bloodshed, Im away from my home for months on end, my marriage is already a shaking mess, we

should just go over there and wipe them out," Sinjin said. "And it might come to that but right now the politicians are

bumping heads, I just need you ready to move if they fail," Templar replied. "Yes Sir," Sinjin answered. "This Maya

Visari is one bad chick, she is half breed, she has considerable combat knowledge and she is the daughter of Visari, Im

still trying to dig up more info, in the meantime, be ready," Templar said. He exited the screen.


	4. Judgement

_The rustle of the jungle leaves and prickle bushes swayed in the afternoon glow on Helghan. The fog rolled in earlier that _

_day and it was impossible to see anything. The Helghast would invade. Out of nowhere a helghast approached Sinjin head _

_on while swinging a knife._

* * *

Sinjin awoke from his dream in a cold sweat. His dreams were haunted by his time on Helghan. That wasteland of a planet

burned into his memory. But it was just that, a dream. The real Helghan was a baron wasteland now. He looked over to a

clock that read 2:30 AM. He rolled over and tried to fall back into a better dream. However, just before he fell back into his

slumber, the door to his room flew wide open. He reached for his pistol and pointed it right at the ISA soldier who saluted

him. "Damn son, knock next time," Sinjin said as he lowered his pistol. "Sorry sir, Sinclaire would like a word," he said.

Sinjin got up and put on his dress uniform. He had the feeling that Sinclaire was all about medals so it was necessary to

show some of his own. He presented himself to Sinclaire in the conference room. Sinclaire didn't hesitate. "Massar is

dead," he said to Sinjin. _She had it coming,_ Sinjin thought to himself. "Kellen is considered rogue," he continued. "You

seem so bent on keeping me informed all of the sudden, have you consulted with Templar," Sinjin asked. "There is no

time since it is such short notice," Sinclaire answered. "I cant do nothing about it unless I get the go from Templar,"

Sinjin protested. Then Sinclaire met Sinjin's eyes with a deadly stare, but he was not phased by it. "Massar was

important to both sides, I cant garuntee the safety of your unit," he said. "My unit is ready for front lines, we need no

shelter," Sinjin said back. "You were a shadow marshal Sinclaire, you understand that there are rules to be followed, and

the ideals and pride that is instilled in those brave ones,"Sinjin said. "I have grown up," he replied. "Take it up with

Templar, he is the one I get orders from," Sinjin said as he left the room. Sinclaire seemed off his rocker in that room.

There was something he was hiding behind his eyes, something he didn't want leaked out to the public. Kellen was like

his son. Why would he be so quick to kill him. All the questions would have to wait.

* * *

The Helghast were approaching and making ready for war. The Phantoms were ready and watched over Vekta very

closely over the next week. Siclaire oved his forces to attack the Helghan Planet. Depite the warnings from Kellen, his

trusted friend, the ships of Vekta were on route to Helghan. "Templar, This is Phantom 1, they moved the ships, there is

no turning back now," Sinjin said. "Roger that, Stahl is alive, we have picked up his DNA and confirmed in just minutes

ago, tread careful, the codeword for assistance is Broken Arrow, only as a last resort, I will send Earth Fleet for your

disposal," Templar said to Sinjin. Sinjin sat on one of the troop carriers on the way to Helghan. "Roger sir, Stahl was

working on a weapon, we might see it in action, is there any way that we can stop the invasion until we can destroy it,"

Sinjin asked. "Sinclaire is already attacking, it is too late now, Visari knows we are coming," Templar answered. Sinjin

looked over to his Phantoms. They would be dropped off and overwatch the disembarkment of thousands of soldiers.

"This will be the fight of our lives," Sinjin said to his soldiers. They just looked at them. They had only been in one fight

but now they were expected to take out the Helghast. The carrier landed on one of the higher rock formations. In the

distance was Stahl's base. It emanated a white glow like everything else on that baron rock. Sinjin remembered the

struggle that took place here. Now more blood would have to be spilled. Dillion looked through his scope at the large

needle like object that seemed to float above the surface. "That's a weapon, energy based," Dillion said. "Tony, take

some images, send them off to Taylor, see what she knows about it," Sinjin said to Tony as he watched the base. From

behind them there was constant traffic. They knew the Vektans were coming. They laid flat on the terrain and blended

in. "These mobile units are gonna be carrying anti air devices, Dillion that your job, smoke em out," Sinjin said to Dillion.

He was still focused on the base. "You see Stahl, you take him out," Sinjin said to Dillion. "That goes for any of you,"

Sinjin said to his team. "They speak of how we are the one who have done wrong, they say that we caused them pain,

they have forgotten that they invaded first, they have forgotten that justice always prevails," Dillion said as he looked up

and down the base. "They remember now, I remember," Sinjin answered. There was a lot of time for chatting while on

the rock, so everyone spoke their minds. Then the invasion began. It was at the moment that the shps broke the

atmosphere that Taylor came back with an answer. "Sinjin, its an EMP device, that thing gets discharged the whole fleet

is toast," Taylor yelled through the radio. "Tony, get on comms, get them out," Sinjin yelled. Dillion fired into the base in

an effort to hit a vital piece that would shut it down. It was no use. The device discharged. The fleet slowly fell to the

ground. The rubble exploded and sent shockwaves through the ground. "Vektan fleet is down, I repeat," Sinjin yelled in

his radio to Templar. "Should we send the fleet in," Templar asked. "Have them sit just outside of the atmosphere, any

Helghast ship that tries to get out blast them, Stahl organized an army, they are coming out of the caves," Sinjin yelled.

"Broken Arrow," Sinjin yelled into his radio. From a mile away they could get to the base of the tower. "OWL rope," Tony

said. The OWL drone shot a rope to the base and the team ziplined down.


	5. Revenge

There they were at the bottom of this beast of a tower. Stahl was up there. There was no doubt to the phantoms. They rode the anti gravity wave up to one of the loading bays. All of the defenses were already disabled. More than likely it was from Kellen. He was reported to be on the scene. The carnage of the control room was apparent from the stains of blood and dead bodies. The elevator was engaged. "Dillion, get the elevator back down," Sinjin said as he looked at one of the control panels. The second elevator lifted up from underneath the floor and they boarded. Sinjin looked up towards the cabin. That was where Stahl would be.

When they got to the top of the shaft, the reality was very different. Sinclaire was wading out of the control room with pistol in hand. He met Sinjin with another cold stare. Sinjin ran passed him and saw that Stahl was dead and Kellen was also murdered. Murdered by him. "Tony grab him," Sinjin yelled as he cocked his pistol back. "Tony held Sinclaire down as Sinjin walked up. He had a lot more pep in his step. Maybe it was more angry than pep. "You murdered one of your own," Sinjin yelled. "I did what had to be done, Kellen got in touch with the wrong people," Sinclaire said. "He deserved a trial, there is due process in the universe," Sinjin answered back. He put the gun square to the back of Sinclaires head. "All the years of living on Earth, all of these so called rules, you've lived under the veil for too long Jones," Sinclaire said. "Put the gun down," said a voice over his radio. Templar buzzed in. Sinjin hesitated before letting go of his grip on the gun and stowing it away. Sinclaire walked off. "Wesley get the body," Sinjin said to Wesley.

* * *

Sinjin stared into the coffin of the fallen warrior. He always carried some guilt with him. Even though this person had seemingly switched sides, there was more to him. There was more to his story and there was only one other person who could fill in that half. Sinjin sat with a blank stare at the coffin. He heard small footsteps behind him. "You can take the cloak off now," Sinjin said to the figure behind him. She appeared with pistol aimed in at Sinjin. "I should have seen this coming, I wasn't aware of how far Sinclaire would go to seek revenge," Sinjin said as he stood up to take another look at Kellen's dead body. "I think it is safe to say that you were interested in Kellen for more than just professionalism," Sinjin said as he took his first look at Maya Visari. A lonely tear ran down her face. The hint that there was something more. "I know how this must feel, society has failed both nations once again," Sinjin said. She still didn't speak. "There is a moral dilemma that I am facing, if im caught talking to you the Shadow Marshals will be on me, Templar is giving me the impression that they want Sinclaire dead, I just thought you would want to do it, you cant get caught, if you do, war will emerge, but it is the only option, Sinclaire must die, or everything that Kellen died for will be for nothing," Sinjin said. "Where will he be," Maya asked. She finally broke the silence. "He's giving a meeting outside of his building tomorrow at 3 pm, it will be heavily guarded and there is no garuntee that he will be unguarded, but you can get in," Sinjin said. She stood silent and only nodded in agreement. "This is the price of peace sometimes," Sinjin said to her. He left her to grieve for a moment.


	6. Switching Teams

People crowded around the area where Sinclaire would make his speech. From a highrise building just a block over, Sinjin

watched and waited for Echo to enter the area. Even if she failed, Sinclaire had to die. To his side was a grapple gun and

his assault rifle. He would have to finish the job if she failed. Sinclaire then appeared from the right hand side doors.

Security was tight on him. However he was in protective armor or a nano shield to protect him. Two clicks came over his

radio. "Okay echo, this next part will be very tricky," Sinjin said as he looked over the terrain. "You gotta get your rifle that

I stowed away up in the top observatory, then you FFP is on the right," Sinjin said. She disappeared from view. Now it was

time to wait.

He sat and stared intently at Sinclaire. The basis of his speech was committing to a state of war against the New Helghan.

However, that was about to end. Security was on his left and right. There was a ship at the ready to lift him out. There

would only be time for one shot. _She should be there by now, _Sinjin thought as he waited. All of the sudden he watched

Sinclaire nearly explode. His chest cavity ruptured and blood spilled from his midsection. "Echo, this is phantom, Kill

confirmed, get out now," Sinjin said into his radio. The VSA security huddled around him and pointed their guns in

different directions. Echo was not out of the clear yet. At any time the cloak could fail so speed was key. "Freeze," said a

voice behind him. Echo clicked on the radio. "You have company," Echo said through the radio. "Don't shoot, get out of

here," Sinjin said into the radio. "If they catch you, war is inevitable," Sinjin said.

"Call Templar," Sinjin yelled to the VSA soldier. "There is a new order Cornel, Templar has been taken care of," he said.

Sinjin was restrained and taken into an interrogation room. "You can just go ahead and shoot me," Sinjin yelled at the

wall. He knew it was two way mirrors. "You might as well, if I get out of here alive, all of you are going to die, all of you

are traitors," Sinjin yelled. The door to his left opened. Even though he couldn't see, he could hear someone getting

closer. "Who took the shot," said the person behind him. "I did, Sinclaire committed murder, I just did the job of the

firing squad right there," Sinjin said. "Templar is dead, the world you know is gone, as far as the ISA is concerned, you

do not exsist," he said. "I don't fight for the ISA anymore, not this ISA," Sinjin said. "So you fight for Helghast," He said

back. "I fight to protect those who cannot protect themselves, I have no belief in borders," Sinjin said back. "Sir," said

someone over the intercom. "We have a breach at the front gate," he continued. "There are others like me, that is why

you wont take the blindfold off so I can see the piece of shit that you are," Sinjin yelled as the door closed. The room

went dark. The blindfold was taken off. "Are you alright," said a voice. "Echo, you shouldn't be here," Sinjin said.

"Neither should you, now I understand why my mother ws preparing for war, she knew that there was something weird

going on," echo said. "I gotta get to Earth," Sinjin said. "Denver, she is in danger," Sinjin said as he stood up. "Shes

gone Sinjin," "Shes not dead," Sinjin yelled. "She is working for them now, she is the one who sold you out," Echo said

to him. Sinjin sat back for a moment. Then he recollected and bounced back. "My team," Sinjin asked."They are safe for

now," Echo said. She led him out of the interrogation room. Outside were Helghast soldiers who looked at Sinjin for a

moment and Saluted. This was very odd to him. The same people he would want to kill were now on the same side as

him. Sinjin looked at them and nodded his head. "Your armor is in a transport drop outside," Echo yelled. They went out

of the building. "This all seems a little strange, I know this, but the ISA are not under friendly control anymore, Stahl

had radical followers, they must have taken over," Echo said as Sinjin opened the crate. His armor was spray painted

black. "Im not fighting as a Helghast," Sinjin said as he put it on one piece at a time. "You aren't against us either," Echo

said back. "I know that Kellen meant a lot to you, but this is real, Helghan cant hold alone," Sinjin said. "That's why you

are here," Echo smirked back.


	7. Preservation

To be betrayed was unimaginable. Templar, his friend, his leader, was now a distant memory. Denver, the love of his life,

was now the enemy of the very thing he would die for. Peace was his goal, but many would have to die. He looked out at

the landscape of Vekta. The wall was smoldering. The VSA had begun their attack. Bullets zinged back and forth below

them. "Visari wants to talk to you, then your team will get their mission," Echo said over the sound of the transport. The

palace of New Helghan was heavily guarded with drones. The enemy was quite near them. He left the now landed

transport ship. He was met by one of the aids. "Sir, if you will follow me," he said. Thye walked into the palace of red

curtains and burning candles. The window rose high into the ceiling. A large set of double doors stood above him.

"Through here please," he said. They went through and there was all of the generals of Helghan and at the end was

Visari. They all stared at him at once. "This is Cornel Jones, he is the Phantom," Visari said as she stood up. "I see from

the looks of the wall that we are out of time, so lets get to it, what do you want from me," Sinjin said. "How do we kill

the VSA," said one general. "The trick is not to kill them, history shows that the invading force, though with greater

numbers, will fail if the defending force is not wiped out," Sinjin said. "What do you mean," said another. "We fight dirty,

we set up traps, we injure our enemies, not kill them all, eventually the cost of war will be too great and they will leave,"

Sinjin answered. "So we defend," said Visari. "That is the illusion, the defending force doesn't defend, the defending

force, disrupts, sabotages and causes havoc," Sinjin answered. "I also recommend an alternative place, something more

secure than this," Sinjin continued. "How can we listen to you," said another general. Sinjin took out his pistol and

ejected the magazine. "I had twelve bullets, 11 of you so I could have killed you by now," Sinjin answered. Visari stood

up. Everyone got silent. "The VSA are murdering civilians around the edges of the wall, we need to save as many as

possible, Jones will take his squad and our troops along the left flank and clear a way for the civilians, drones will be on

station if needed," Visari said. "Actually, ma'am I would recommend air insertion," Sinjin answered. "Okay, get it done,"

She said. Sinjin left the room and met his squadmates. "Hell of a week," Sinjin said. "No shit, where are we going,"

Dillion said. "Civvies are being executed at the wall, we gotta save some," Sinjin said. "We are gonna take a few

Helghast with us and mop up," Sinjin continued. "What about me," Echo said as she walked up. "You should stay here

and protect your mother," Sinjin answered. "She'll be fine, Im going with you guys," Echo said as she jumped into the

transport. "Who is that," Wesley asked. "Long story, Lets go," Sinjin said as his team filed into the transport.

* * *

The world that the Phantoms knew was a distant memory. The ISA was now a dictatorship. He had been betrayed by his

only love. Now he was helping the people that he looked at as the enemy. The VSA were attacking. They hurdled over

the hole in the wall and poured into new Helghan. His old M82 was replaced by an Sta-52 assault rifle that the Helghast

used. It was brand new. The 50 round cylinder magazine fit in the butt stock instead of hanging down below the

receiver. Instead of a grenade launcher, a shotgun hung in place. They saw a VSA kill squad walking down the street

with guns at the ready. Civilians were zig agging in and out. "Okay this is where we get off, Dillion, you and Echo get up

high on the rooftops, Ill take the Phantoms and Zulu team with me on the street," Sinjin yelled over the sound of the

engines. They nodded in response. The transport hovered just above the street and the mission began. For the first few

steps the mission felt routine. Just an act that they played many times over. It wasn't routine however. The Helghast

soldiers were waving at the civilians to get behind them. The VSA came into view and the battle was on. Grenades were

thrown to both sides. They exchanged orange burst from their rifles. A lady came out of nowhere and tugged on Sinjin's

shoulder intensely. "My children are still in my house," She yelled at Sinjin. "Sergeant Yeshim, get over here," Sinjin

yelled to his left. "Where is your house," He asked her. She pointed down the road to a house that was already littered

with bullets and the VSA were almost on the house. "Echo Dillion,"Sinjin yelled as he waved his hands up to the rooftop

behind him. "Cover us, we are mobile to the large red brick house on the right," Sinjin pulled Yeshim over to the side.

"Bring 3 men and follow me," Sinjin yelled. Sinjin ran up to the edge of the first street with the Helghast unit in tow. The

VSA were fixed on that corner. Wesley used his machine gun to get their attention. "Whats your name son," Sinjin asked

one of the members of the Helghast squad. "Shiek Sir," he answered. "How old are you," Sinjin asked. He had to win the

hearts and minds of his unit. They would be more inclined to follow him. "20 sir" he answered. "Wife, Girlfriend" he

asked as he fired his rifle. "No sir," he answered. "Here's your chance to be a hero and get one or two, Im gonna give

that VSA column 45 rounds, you run behind me and get into that red house," Sinjin yelled. "Mr Yeshim and I will be right

behind you," Sinjin said to him.


	8. No one left behind

Sinjin turned the corner and fired his rifle into the crowd of VSA soldiers. Above him were the ships of the Vektan fleet. They fired high beams of energy that rocked

the earth and kicked up dust in the face of the soldiers. Shiek ran off behind him and made his way towards the red house. Yeshim followed close behind him while

covering. Sinjin brought up the rear. Through the door was a small room and the children. "Shiek, get em up," Sinjin said as he pushed the loose door off the frame

and out of the way. "Echo, we are coming back," Sinjin yelled. His radio was shot clean in two. "Yeshim, radio our guys," Sinjin said as he looked out of the door. The

first Vektan soldier came into the room and was immediately gunned down by three well placed shots. Shiek came back. He held the children in his arms. "Ready," he

said. Yeshim gave a small nod. Sinjin stepped back out with his gun at full speed. Shiek rushed past him with Yeshim close behind. Smoke grenades were thrown

over their heads. Sinjin vaulted himself back over the barricade. Tony walked up to Sinjin. "They want us to go to the palace," Tony said to Sinjin. A transport landed

and dropped off soldiers. Echo and Dillion met them on the transport. "Yeshim, lock this shit down," Sinjin yelled. He just nodded. The transport lifted off of the

ground and took to the skies. They weaved around the battle space. Echo just looked out of the transporter at the destruction that was ravaging her home. Drones

from both sides were flocking toward the fight. A thick black cloud of smoke blocked the view of the wall that was now crumbled on one side. The border shacks were

lit ablaze. There was nothing that anybody could say that could ease her pain. Just a blank stare arose from her face.

The palace had just come in sight and they dropped down to the inside gates of he palace. Drones were firing hot lead above them. The front doors were half open.

Inside were some of the guards that had used some of the tables as a barrier. "Get another transport down here, we cant hold this area," Dillion said to one of the

soldiers behind the barrier. Sinjin went pat the barrier and into the library. He went past the library and through another door to the private study where Visari was

sitting at the desk. "Time is out, we have to move you," Sinjin said to Visari. Another soldiers grabbed her supplies. "There is a safe house 30 miles west of here

where we an better defend you," Tony said as he walked up to her. "Transport is 5 minutes out," Wesley said as he got off the radio. They walked back out to the

lounge. They sat Visari towards the back behind a pillar and set up a strong defense along the tables and stacked chairs. The door was now spread wide open. The

top hinge had been blown off and the lower half of the doo slid on the marble floor. A large flash of orange shined in their eyes. The VSA had blown a whole in the

outer wall. Echo fired her sniper rifle into the cloud of dirt and rocks. The plan had just changed. The transport would have to land on the roof. "Get her ready to

move," Sinjin yelled to the helghast security force. Sinjin took one of the tables and slid it up to the door and started firing into the hole in the wall. One of the drones

crashed into the ground just in front of him. The ret of the team ran up the stairs. Then they went up another flight of stairs that led to the roof of the palace. Sinjin

made it to the top as the transport hovered just above the roof. Visari was thrown in and the team filed in behind her.

"Yeshim, where are you," Sinjin said into his radio. "Still holding the street," Yeshim answered. "Visari is outbound," Sinjin said. He tapped the transport driver. "Let

me off," Sinjin said. "Where are you going," Echo asked. "I cant leave them stranded, keep your mom safe, I'll meet you later," Sinjin said as the transport

descended. Sinjin jumped to the ground just behind Yeshim and his soldier. The transport went out of sight.

* * *

Dillion saw the battle field fade from view. The safe house would be far enough away on a military base in the mountains. Two drones escorted the transport all the

way there. Upon landing they witnessed the Helghast forces preparing for battle. The dirt and smoke that materialized on their face ran out with the sweat that

beaded off of them. Visari was taken to an underground bunker. Echo went down with her. The remaining phantoms were pulled into the war room where the

generals from the Palace were looking at the holograph of the battle that was still occurring in the city. "How does it look," Dillion asked. None of the generals looked

up. Dillion approached the table. The table revealed the horror of war. The defense fore was down to a few 100. "Who is that unit," Dillion asked. "Yeshim's platoon is

still down there," said one. "Sinjin is still calling in strikes," said another. "Are you guys going to mobilize a counterattack," Wesley said. "The city is lost," said the

general at the far end of the table. Visari appeared through the door. "I have heard quite enough talk," she said as she entered. "Those brave men must not die,"

Visari said to the generals. "We could end the Lyons drones in," said one of the generals. "But a fighting force could not be ready for another 4 hours," answered

another. "Get them ready," Visari ordered. The generals buzzed like tiny bees. Soldiers began to move in many directions. The phantom looks in real time at the

battle was happening through some forward observing drones high above the battle. shards of red streaked all across the area. Plumes of smoke towered into the

sky. "Lets hope that 4 hours is quick enough," Dillion said as he watched.


End file.
